When web applications are offered in an online marketplace, the web applications are offered without taking into consideration of user device configurations or settings. As a result, the web applications install (or add files) to the user device that are not needed for the web application to operate on the user device. For example, Chinese language files could be installed even though the web application will only use English on a particular user device. Therefore, there exists a need to develop a system and method to distribute web applications including files based on configurations/platforms and settings of a user device.